


【贺红 哥红】沦落之爱

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 哥红, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: 嫂子文学，夹杂强迫出轨，先婚后爱，三观不正，避雷。（架空文）





	【贺红 哥红】沦落之爱

**Author's Note:**

> 嫂子文学，夹杂强迫出轨，先婚后爱，三观不正，避雷。（架空文）

正文

 

贺家为长子低调举办婚礼的事上了星球报头条，并在网络大屏上反复滚动了一周，所有民众都料想不到，他们尊敬爱戴的中将，悄无声息地踏进了婚姻的坟墓，娶的还是一位名不见经传、刚刚成年的Omega。无数人在这一天失恋，他们为失去自己的梦中情人而深感惋惜。

在众人眼里，贺呈中将既集合了一名军人该有的威严强悍，又拥有绅士一般的翩翩风度。他高大英俊，目光深邃，无论身着军装还是便装，身上总是散发出肉眼可见的贵气和优雅。每当有贺呈中将的新闻图发出来，星网上的热度榜排名之首，非他莫属。

贺家三代为官，几乎每一位都能凭着自己的实力坐上军政界的重要位子，只要还没到退休年龄，他们就能一直步步高升，因此，贺家的男人们，每一个都不容小觑。

时间倒转回一周前，贺家为贺呈举办的婚礼现场，其实到场的主人公，只有一个。

莫关山刚满18岁，他是一名男性Omega。家族联姻的事，他无力抗拒，从出生到长大成人，他的一切都在被规划，旧社会延留的习俗终究残害了他。

穿上定制的黑西装，头戴白纱，从婚车下来的那一刻，他抬头仰视贺家主屋的大门，百转千回，化作轻轻的叹息。

这一天，贺呈并没有出现。他在前线巡查，忙着处理军队出现的隐秘大事，根本无暇顾及这场婚礼。莫关山见了贺家的大家长们，恭敬地给每一个人都斟了茶，再奉上，他举止大方，让贺家长辈非常满意。

贺家小儿子贺天是最后一个进门的人。他姗姗来迟，穿的还是军校的深蓝制服。莫关山照样给他敬了茶，他比莫关山大两岁，此刻也只能喊他嫂子。

“谢谢嫂子。”贺天双手接过瓷白茶杯，脸上的笑容明晃晃的，灿烂如今早的阳光。

“不客气。”淡漠疏离的，少年退后，向各位鞠躬，由年长的夫人引着，去了后楼婚房。

婚礼平淡地开始，又平淡地结束，不像其他人说的那样劳累，也没有更多的惊喜出现。吃过晚饭后，莫关山把衣物整理好，要去沐浴。

他赤着脚站在毛绒地毯上，玉雕的双足，没有一丝瑕疵，干净又漂亮。左右环顾，他关了卧室正中的吊灯，只留了床头一盏壁灯。窸窣声响，少年身上的衣物如羽毛般飘落在地，他白皙的身子逐渐裸露，乳白色的灯光微微映照，给他的身体蒙上了一层清浅的圣光。

莫关山的身材挺拔匀称，腰肢很细，臀部浑圆紧致。他比一般的Omega美太多了，令人惊艳又惊叹，他绝对是维纳斯的化身。

浴室的花洒倾泻热水，白雾融住少年的身影，如梦似幻，冷清的房间里，似只余这一处，显得温暖。

“叩叩”的声音传来，披着浴袍的少年擦了擦湿润的发丝，缓步走去开门。

“贺天。”歪头一看，莫关山叫出了门外人的名字，声音绵软，像是浸在热水的海绵。

“爸爸叫我来帮你开房间的网络账户，猜想你需要跟人联络。”还是那样的笑容，连嘴角弧度都一致。

莫关山开了门，让他进来，走到床边，弯着腰拾起地上散落的衣服。

“你弄吧，我收拾收拾。”

贺天站在他身后，看着那人毫无防备的模样以及暗红丝质浴袍紧贴下的腰和屁股，只觉得口舌瞬间干燥了起来。

他轻巧地别开视线，坐到床头的位置，拿起透明的伸缩平板，熟练地操作。

莫关山把衣服扔进衣篓，看着小叔子还在做事，便走去浴室洗漱，做好休息的准备。

清水拍打在脸上，莫关山把额间散落的发撸到脑后，打了洗面乳，揉成泡沫，涂抹到脸上，做最后的清洁。手还停留在脸上，他感到有人靠近，冷冽的雪松香混杂着小小的檀木香，扑鼻而来。

“贺天，你该学会收收你的信息素了。”按捺住身体因为Alpha信息素刺激而产生的本能生理反应，莫关山掬起水，快速洗干净脸，转身看他。

毫无意识般，黑发男生双手撑在洗手台上，将人困在臂弯里，“嫂子，你的信息素是什么气味？”，他凑近莫关山纤弱的脖子，在那微凸腺体的位置嗅了嗅，“蓝风铃？还有淡淡的草木香。”

“你逾距了，小叔。”莫关山拉开他的手，拢了拢衣襟，冷着脸要出去。

贺天快他一步，把门关上。后背靠在门上，点了下墙上的灯控开关，把浴室的灯灭了。黑暗中，水声滴答，少年的手指圈紧，眼里有了怒意。

“让开！”

贺天眸子里闪过一丝危险的光，气场大盛，一步一步逼近身形有些晃荡的莫关山。他的信息素正不要命地释放着，禁闭的空间里，侵扰着这唯一的Omega，试图让他臣服。

“我喜欢你。”伸手抓住逃避着那人的胳膊，“我要你。”贺天猛地把他拉进怀里，单手锁住莫关山的双臂，大腿强势地挤进Omega两腿之间的位置，缓慢地磨蹭、勾引。

这间房间是新修的，用来作为贺呈跟莫关山的婚房，不仅各方面的硬件都很优质，而且隔音非常好。贺天知道，也就想好好利用这一优势。

莫关山软了身子，属于强大Alpha的信息素让他面色潮红，毫无抗争之力。他被钳制得死死的，贺天的动作让他羞耻无比，想要摆脱，却依旧徒劳无功。

只是一会儿，莫关山后背就出了汗。他红着眼眶，呵斥贺天，叫他松开。年轻的Alpha自动忽略他的声音，低着头在他的肩上舔舐，舌尖往上滑动到腺体薄薄的皮肤上，贺天用力一吸，听到了莫关山娇弱的呻吟声，他的下腹火烧一般，欲望迅速蔓延到勃发的那处。

Omega虚着身子，一寸一寸逐渐下滑，他泫然欲泣，浅色的眼眸里坠了露水般，让人怜惜。空气中清甜的花香信息素飘散开来，而后越来越浓郁，那甜蜜的气息让贺天惊喜，他笑着啄吻莫关山的唇角，“没想到他们会选择在你要发情的这一天，让你结婚，真是有心了！”

手上的动作开始加快，贺天一把抱起Omega，把他的双腿分开，让他坐到冰凉的大理石洗手台上。莫关山眼神迷蒙，情热期之下，他的意识逐渐溃散，嘴里的推拒也变成细碎的娇吟。

他的浴袍松散着，下身门户大开对着贺天。原先疲软的性器挺立起来，前端渗着透明的液体，弄湿了内裤。“唔嗯……”莫关山的手摸着自己的腹部，呼吸紊乱，脚背紧绷。

贺天着迷地看着他的脸，手探进他的浴袍里来回抚摸那光滑细腻的肌肤，“嫂子，你可真是个宝贝。”他的手掐住莫关山胸前红色的樱果，粗暴地拉扯，指尖在那处抠弄。

听到“嫂子”两个字，Omega混乱的思绪稍微清醒过来，他抬手一掌拍在贺天脸上，但因为缺了力气，反倒像是在安抚调情。“我要抑制剂，你别再动了。”莫关山喘着气看他。“没有抑制剂，只有我能帮你。”贺天的手一下子抓住莫关山的阴茎，感到了他的颤抖。

“没有人会知道的。没有人。”

恶劣地叼住莫关山的耳垂，贺天用牙齿磨了磨，言语轻佻。他褪下莫关山的内裤，将它挂在莫关山的小腿上，手掌包裹住他的茎体，从上往下，撸了一把。Omega难耐地扭着腰胯，靠在墙上，后边的销魂处也有了湿意。他从未经历过情事，被其他男人抚摸肉体也是第一次，反应青涩又性感，足以把人的魂魄勾去。

湿热的吻落在唇上，贺天的舌撬开他的嘴，撵着他的内壁，吮吸他的软肉。啧啧的水声在空荡的浴室里格外清晰，莫关山的身子红得像煮熟的虾子，下身传来蚂蚁噬咬的痒痛感，让他空虚难受。他张着嘴，承受贺天越来越色情的亲吻，淫糜的水痕从嘴角淌到胸前，他的同贺天的，全都混在一起。

狂热的吻落在了莫关山全身的每一个地方，贺天对他左边乳头的又舔又吸，像是要吸出奶一样，将它弄得红肿不堪。莫关山把手放在Alpha的脑袋上，抓着他的头发，无意识地把胸口往他嘴里送。

“难受，难受。”

莫关山带着哭腔，脚缠在贺天的腰上，用自己的下体去磨贺天裤裆里鼓胀的那团。他的后面已经湿成一片，黑色的石台上满是那些液体，翘起的阴茎湿哒哒的，莫关山把手放在上面，不得章法地摸着。

“现在就给你。”

贺天粗喘着，把人托到身上，抱住，手指顺着臀线滑到那缝隙里，找到黏腻的穴口，用力戳刺进去，莫关山被这动作刺激得语调拔高，声音尖细地叫了出来。他的手环在贺天的脖颈上，紧紧地抱住强势的Alpha。

曲起的指节在柔软的小穴里肆意刮蹭、戳弄，贺天按着其中一个点，大力地转了一下，惹得莫关山叫着哭了出来。他的大腿夹住贺天的腰，后边不断地收缩，把贺天的手指缠得紧紧的，惹得贺天一口咬在了他的肩胛骨上，骂他妖精。

贺天抱小孩一样抱着莫关山出了浴室，他把人压在床上，利索地扯掉他的浴袍，而后脱掉自己的衬衫长裤，扶着自己的狰狞性器，在那隐秘穴口或浅或重的抽插。

他抓着莫关山的两条腿，驾到肩上，手从小腿一路滑倒他的大腿内侧，揉弄他下边的两颗球体、撸动秀气的玉柱，帮他舒缓压抑了太久的欲望。

莫关山无法说出完整的话，他躺在床上，头发凌乱，眼角含春，脸上还挂着泪。他的呻吟声一下子缓一下子急，伴随着贺天的摇晃，时而破碎。全身的感官都愉悦着，像是游泳时随着海浪浮动，他渐渐不再满足，抛去羞涩，大胆地叫身上的人，“进来……深一点。”

贺天被他撩拨得失了理智，粗长的阴茎抽出又瞬间插入，直直地顶到莫关山生殖腔口。他吸了口气，鬓间的汗大颗滚落，他感到身下的Omega在用他的身体挽留他，缠绵的带着眷恋的，绞缠住他的茎体。信息素混杂着，浓郁地弥漫这间卧室。莫关山失了神智，他渴求着Alpha的爱抚，于是软软地恳求他的深入，肉体互相抚慰，两个人搂抱着，似乎要融在一起。

“嗯啊……慢点……”

“妈的，干死你！”

贺天耸动着，每一次都抵到最深处，莫关山的眼泪止不住地留下，白光一闪，他泄了出来，精液喷洒在自己的股间、贺天的腹肌上，而后滴入柔软的被子里。贺天把他拉起来，让他坐在自己的胯上，使劲地顶弄，最后一下，他没有刺入莫关山的生殖腔，因此也没有在里边成结，他抽出阴茎，拍打在莫关山的臀尖，粘稠的精液射了出来，他搂着莫关山倒在了床上，头伸到莫关山颈部，牙齿蹭过那块腺体，最后还是保持了理智，没有咬破标记。

两人浑身上下无比黏腻，莫关山趴在贺天的胸口，闭着眼，还在缓神。这场激烈的性爱，从生理到心理带给了他无限的冲击，新婚的第一天，他没有跟自己的丈夫上床，而是给了自己的小叔，背德乱伦感冲刷着他的大脑，让他跌落在这混乱之中。

贺天低头看着莫关山疲惫的脸，他用手轻柔地挑起他的下巴，摸着他的软肉。“嫂子，小叔子做得是不是很好。”莫关山没有回应，只是撑着虚浮的身子坐了起来。他的身上印满了吻痕，光裸的大腿还黏着白色的液体，贺天借着壁灯的光，欣赏着眼前的美色，下身那根软下来的东西再一次硬了起来。

“即使你成了我哥的老婆，你也只会是我的。”占有欲强烈的话语从身后传来，莫关山眼皮掀动，又继续往前走，他又进了浴室，关上门，靠在墙上，小腿竟然在打颤。

等到洗浴出来，房间里又只剩他一人了。那件浴袍还扔在地上，沾满了肮脏的痕迹，莫关山把它收起来，扔到水槽里浸泡。水流哗啦啦地打湿那件浴袍，有水珠打在他身上，仰着头深吸了一口气的少年，无声地哭了。他立在那里，影子孤单地斜在一角，哀莫从心里攀升，少年似乎失去了一切。

 

一个月的时间，莫关山已经熟悉了贺家的环境。他没有什么事情做，像是被养在笼中的金丝雀，18岁就当了大家族里的“阔太太”，这被人羡慕的生活，在莫关山眼里，只是金玉其外罢了。

贺呈还是没有回来，家里佣人告诉他，外边的事情解决好，起码也得两三个月，过往都是这样的，他们已经习惯了。莫关山听到，只是随意一笑，背过身后，眉头却又蹙起。

贺天时不时去叨唠他，接着看望嫂子的名义，给他送东西，顺便约他出去散心。莫关山每次都不给他机会，当着人的面就依着些借口推脱掉。

新婚夜他发情后，又托人多买了些抑制剂，存放在房间的衣柜里，留着使用。他真的是后怕了，不敢多想若是再被贺天赶上一次，又会怎样发展。

不过，莫关山还是掉以轻心了。月末那天，贺家宴请宾客，给贺呈堂兄的小女儿过满月，莫关山按理是必须得去的。他不太懂怎么挑小孩礼物，于是去请教贺妈妈，商定之后，换了衣服就坐车出了门。

他穿着件修身马甲，里边是件白色衬衫，笔直的长腿包在黑色休闲裤里，裤腿扎进靴子，总体衬得他格外精神漂亮。

莫关山一人进了奢侈品商城，他没有让佣人跟来，也有放松心情之意。到了一家婴幼儿服装店，门外站着的专柜小姐亲切地引他进去，听了他的描述，又给他做意见参考，但是并不是强制推销。她很有礼貌，只是在旁边解答莫关山的疑惑，又给他看其他衣服款式。

“您以后有了小宝宝，也可以多过来看看的。”女子笑意不减，热情无比。

莫关山微微一愣，下意识地抬手摸了一下颈部的腺体，他恍了神，想到之前的事，想到贺天说出的那些话，手一抖，拿着的衣服就掉在了地上。反应过来，他急急地说“对不起”，把衣服捡起来。女子觉得自己是说错了话，也有些抱歉，之后没有再往这些事上讨论。

被人送出店门，莫关山手里提着精致的礼品袋，垂着头走去了其他门店。走在路上，没注意，就撞到了人。莫关山鼻尖刚好撞进那人硬邦邦的胸膛，鼻子一酸，差点落泪，“嫂子。”热气呼在莫关山的耳边，那人拉着他的手，快速地进了走廊里侧的洗手间。

莫关山看到贺天，抵触的情绪立马上来，他挥着手，打在贺天的背上，脚一踢，踢到了贺天的小腿。“放开，我喊人啦！”

贺天捂住他的嘴，把人困在怀里，拉进了洗手间隔间。莫关山一屁股坐在马桶盖上，手里的袋子“啪”地劈向贺天的脸面，贺天脸色一沉，将他的东西夺下，扔到了地上。

“嗯…嗯！”他无法言语，只能发出些细微的声音。眼里的恐惧逐渐加深，他的腿胡乱地踹向贺天，被人正面压制。

“你躲我？”贺天掐着他的手腕，厉声到。

莫关山绝望地摇头，缩着身子，眼泪一颗颗滑落。

“我说了我爱你，我会对你好，你为什么不听？你以为贺呈对你有爱？他见都没见过你，现在还在军队处理事务，你们的新婚夜，都是我给你破的处，你还期盼着他来找你？”贺天气得磨牙，他是真的爱惨了莫关山，所以才迫切地想要得到他。他甚至想说，为什么跟莫关山有婚约的不是他，而是贺呈，他真的恨极了上天的不公。

“我爱你，你知道吗？我爱你。”

他扯开莫关山的马甲，撩开他的衬衫衣摆，从他的腰线向上摸去。他今早跟了莫关山一路，早就想扒开他的衣服，把他按在地上狠狠操弄，他的这幅样子，有多性感勾人，他肯定不知道。

莫关山的裤子被拽到膝弯之下，他哭得愈发厉害，热泪滚在贺天捂着他的嘴的手上，终于让那人停了动作。

“你乖些，我不弄疼你。”亲昵地吻上怀中Omega的眼睛、眉毛、鼻子、嘴唇，贺天的动作温柔了起来，他的手在莫关山的屁股里滑动，又戏弄着他逐渐立起的那处，想给他快感。

“你的心跳得很快不是吗？你体会一下，体会一下我抱你的感觉。”

男人直起身子，隔着裤子重重地顶向莫关山的下体，他的嘴擦过莫关山的腺体，暧昧地啄吻着，身上的信息素慢慢散出，侵略性地占据逼仄的空间，莫关山闭紧双眼，不再反抗。

贺天松开了手，他知道莫关山不会再叫人了，到了这地步，要是真的有人来，贺家跟莫家，可就真的毁损完颜面了。莫关山哪怕不顾贺家，也会顾及本家，他没办法躲开的。

“你的下面又出水了，是不是想我了？”

“你吃吃看，是不是甜的。”

Alpha的淫词浪语让莫关山的心口抽了一下，他扭过头，试图不去理会。可是，贺天不想放过他，莫关山脸红的样子，媚得不行，让他想把世上所有的珍宝都送给他，博取他的欢心。

氛围热烈，情欲的气息环绕交叠的两人，贺天进了他的身体，九浅一深地侍弄。莫关山隔着几秒，就呻吟出来，猫叫般，哼得人心痒。这次的性事进行得缠绵悱恻，莫关山最后坐在贺天的身上，身下又做了交待。贺天抱着他，帮他处理干净私处，又替他穿了衣裤，他一刻都不想松开他，每天都腻在一起最好。

“我真想标记你，把你变成我的。”他把头埋在莫关山的颈部，又深深闻了下那股温雅清新的气味。

莫关山听到，身子立马僵住。贺天察觉到了，又轻笑出声，补了句，“但是，束缚太多了，我们这样，可是会被枪决的。”

他含着莫关山的腺体，嘬了一下。静悄悄地，不说话了。两个人呆了好久，才离开这块地方，莫关山拿着礼物，去找家里的车，贺天站在某个隐蔽的角落看他离开。

烟灰弹落在地，贺天从口袋里拿出一个微型录像器，在手上抛了抛，像是一名得胜的主宰，他轻轻吐出烟圈，邪气地笑了一下，“你只会是我的。”

莫关山的梦魇，不过才刚刚开启了序章。


End file.
